


Knuckles and Sonic Eat Moms Spaghetti Outside of a Tim Hortons at 3:00 PM on Friday the 23rd of August in the Year 1901

by MrLesleyChoyce



Series: Written Before Researched [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, if you wanna know what a skolterost is than read, many uses of the word said, only the unimportant people die, this was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLesleyChoyce/pseuds/MrLesleyChoyce
Summary: Knuckles and Sonic Eat Moms Spaghetti Outside of a Tim Hortons at 3:00 PM on Friday the 23rd of August in the Year 1901
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Written Before Researched [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475639
Kudos: 4





	Knuckles and Sonic Eat Moms Spaghetti Outside of a Tim Hortons at 3:00 PM on Friday the 23rd of August in the Year 1901

Knuckles was on break from his “job” at planned parenthood so he offered to take me to Tim Hortons, I agreed.

“Knuckles, why are you driving on the sidewalk?” I said as the third person that day was claimed by the spiky vehicle.

“Shhh,” he shushes, “I’m doing a challenge to have my eyes closed for as long as possible.” I looked over and saw that his eyes were, in fact, closed.

“Oh, okay, that’s understandable.” I said.

Then, the car crashed into Tim Hortons. “We’re here,” I said.

“Excellent,” Knuckles said. He got out of the car and walked up to the front counter. Everyone in the reataurant was dead, but luckily the person taking orders had become a skolterost. [Skolterost: An undead entity comprised of a skeleton, poltergeist, and ghost.]

“Two orders of Mom’s Spaghetti,” he ordered.

“Sorry, Mom machine is broken,” the skolterost said.

“Incomprehensible, have a terrible day.” Knuckles said and pulled out a gun. He shot the skolterost in the head.

“Knuckles, what are you doing?” I said, “skolterosts can’t die.”

“No, but they bleed Mom’s Spaghetti.” He said.

Sure enough, I looked and Mom’s Spaghetti was leaking out of the bullet hole. Knuckles put a plate under the leak and collected Mom’s Spaghetti.

“Wow Knuckles, incredible knowledge of skolterosts.” I said as he handed me a plate of Mom’s Spaghetti and started filling another plate for himself.

We walked outside and enjoyed Mom’s Spaghetti. The skolterost was glaring at us from inside Tim Hortons, still leaking Mom’s Spaghetti.


End file.
